¡Me gustas!
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Existen dos palabras que muchos nos gusta escuchar, pero le tenemos un miedo terrible a tener que decirla y esa palabra es: "me gustas" y ese miedo también lo tiene Logan Reese.


_**Antes que todo quiero aclarar que esta historia FUE ADAPTADA por mí para esta serie, ya que el original lo presente para un trabajo en la UNIVERSIDAD (que me fue muy bien por cierto xD) y también sufrió ciertas modificaciones.  
>Dedicado a mi amiga Adrisstbdt quien fue quien leyó el original y me dio su opinión antes de entregarlo.(Tiene ciertas modificaciones, pero no tantas como quisiera, porque si lo hiciera perdería la esencia de cuando lo escribí hace mucho tiempo ya) y dedicado a todasos que leen mis loqueras!(Es una especie de mezcla entre Quinn extraña a Mark y loqueras mías modificadas tanto para el trabajo y el FF)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>¡Me <span>gustas!**

Quinn era una chica muy particular se caracterizaba por ser muy inteligente y en ocasiones muy extraña, no era una persona de muchos amigos, pero los que tenían la querían sinceramente. Ella y sus amigos estudiaban en un internado muy popular conocido, como PCA en donde muchas veces no se podía definir como un lugar de estudios "normal", ya que eran muchas las situaciones extrañas que ahí ocurrían.  
>Quinn siempre que no estuviera estudiando estaba con su novio con quien llevaba saliendo casi dos años. Sus amigas no entendían que era lo que le gustaba de aquel chico, ya que él no era lo que se conoce como un modelo internacional ni tenía una personalidad muy encantadora.<br>Una tarde Quinn se encontraba con Zoey y Lola recorriendo por una playa que quedaba a escasos metros de la escuela y de la cual le permitían salir sus profesores, siempre cuando regresaran temprano y no hicieran ningún tipo de alboroto allí.

-¿Quinn aun estas saliendo con Mark?- pregunto Lola con cierto temor a cómo podría reaccionar su Quinn, ya que respecto al tema de su novio era bastante complicada.

-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- respondió Quinn algo confusa.-

-No, por nada importante- exclamó rápidamente Lola.-

-Tenemos que decirle, Lola ¡Debemos decirle!- exigió Zoey.-

-¿Decirme que? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué me ocultan?-pregunto Quinn.-Vamos chicas díganmelo sino tendre que deducirlo

-Decirte … decirte que… -dudaba Zoey.- Creo que deberías hablar con Mark

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Quinn confundida.-

-No somos las indicadas para decirte –respondió rápidamente Lola.

Quinn un poco complicada decidió volver a la escuela para hablar con Mark. Algo extraño tendría que estar sucediendo para que sus amigas le digieran esas palabras, ya que ellas no solían juzgar a las personas por su apariencia o sus actitudes.  
>Mientras caminaba en dirección al campus de los chicos; que era donde ellos dormían, se encontró con su novio sentado muy cómodamente en una de las mesas que se encontraban en el patio y pudo comprobar que este estaba bastante interesado en la chica que estaba sentado junto a él. Y de hecho la tenia sujeta por sus manos. Ahora comenzaba a entender a que se referían sus amigas y porque no eran las más indicadas para decirle lo que sucedía. Cuando vio como Mark le tomaba las manos a esa chica y le acariciaba el cabello pensó increparlo en primer lugar, pero luego lo pensó mejor y decidió no decir nada hasta la hora que se reunirían. Porque en ese momento el no tendría escapatoria y debería decirle que era lo que estaba sucediendo.<br>Mark se acerco a Quinn para intentar saludarla con un beso, como era que lo hacía siempre, pero esta vez ella no lo dejo ni quiso prestarle atención cuando él le hablaba. Estaba buscando el momento preciso para lanzarle la bomba.

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Mark.-

-¿Y todavía los preguntas?-respondió Quinn.-

-No entiendo, ¿quieres explicarte? – exigió Mark.-

-¡Te vi! ¡Te vi!-gritó la chica

-¿Con quién?- exclamó Mark, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería su novia.

-Con ella ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?-aclaró la chica- Llevamos saliendo casi dos años. Pensé que me querías ¡Eres un desgraciado!

-Qui.. Quinn no es lo que piensas – se excusaba.-

-Yo sé lo que vi, ¡Se honesto!- exigió Quinn.-

-Si, estaba con esa chica, pero Quinn yo te lo iba decir de verdad, yo te quiero, pero ya no es lo mismo ¡lo siento!, nunca quise lastimarte- trataba de explicar Mark- Pero no sabía cómo terminar esto.

-¿Terminar qué?- indagó Quinn, sin comprender.-

-Lo nuestro. No sabía cómo decirte que ya no quería seguir contigo-exclamó Mark-

Las palabras de quien había sido su novio por casi dos años. La dejaron helada, ¿en qué momento la había dejado de querer? Sin tener conciencia comenzó a correr hacia el patio del internado. No quería ver a nadie, porque se sentía fatal nunca se había sentido tan herida, pero la situación si ya estaba mal comenzaría a ponerse peor, porque entre sus lagrimas y el dolor que sentía, choco con una persona y era quien menos esperaba; Logan Reese, uno de sus compañeros que no solía llevarse lo que se conoce como "bien", pero eran capaces de compartir en el mismo lugar sin matarse. Él no solía ser muy atento con casi ninguna chica, pero esa vez sería diferente.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Logan.-

-Si lo estoy- mintió Quinn.- Si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

-Espera -comenzó Logan.- ¿Estas llorando?

-¡No! Y si fuera así no es de tu incumbencia.

-Estoy tratando de ser amable y me tratas pésimo-respondió Logan.- ¿Quién te entiende? Cuando me comporto como un cretino te enojas y cuando no también

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué te paso?- indagó Logan.-

-Mark me engaño y termino conmigo-Respondió Quinn, tratando de contener sus lágrimas- pues quiere estar con otra y ¡Diablos ella hermosa! Y yo soy una simple científica loca.

-¿Sabes? Yo creo que es un idiota- exclamó Logan.-

-¡Porque lo odias!-increpo la chica.-

-No lo odio, sino que es un idiota por terminar contigo- respondió Logan.

-¿Disculpa?-Pregunto confundida la chica.

-Porque… bueno … porque... –Dudaba Logan. - sabemos que eres rara, pero eres linda e inteligente y cualquiera quisiera estar contigo.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-Pregunto Quinn.-

-Porque.. Porque… porque... no mejor olvídalo-dijo el chico, en un tono lo bastante bajo como para que Quinn se acercara aun más a él.

-No, dime- exigió.

-¡Que no!- le grito Logan.-

-¡Que me lo digas!- le grito Quinn.-

-¡Que no! le grito Logan.-

-¡Que me lo digas!- le grito Quinn.-

-¡Me gustas! –Grito Logan perdiendo el control.-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Qué te gusto?- le dijo Quinn un tanto histérica.-

-No me hagas decirlo de nuevo-respondió Logan evitando mirar a Quinn.-

Logan se acerco a Quinn la que estaba apoyada en la pared del pasillo el cual daba en dirección al patio y la quedo mirando a los ojos, nunca se había percatado lo lindos que podían ser. Y sin que ninguno lo pensara, ni lo planeara, se besaron.

-¿Quinn?-comenzó Logan.- ¿Me quieres?

Quinn quería echarse a reír luego de haber correspondido el beso aun él tenía dudas acerca de lo que ella sentía.

-Creo que es obvio ¿No? –le dijo Quinn.-

-Quinn no te entiendo- le dijo Logan.-

-Que si te quiero, no se ni como paso, pero te quiero

**RECUERDEN ****que ****es ****una ****adaptación ****con ****leve ****modificaciones**  
><strong>¡Recuerden <strong>**por ****cada ****review ****Logan ****sonríe!  
>Original <strong>**terminado:08/06/2011  
>Adaptación <strong>**y ****modificación:20/12/11**  
><strong>¡Reviews <strong>**plis!  
>Pd: ¡Felices fiestas!<br>**

**KariiHoney**


End file.
